Winter Frost?
by Raven the Mortal Elf
Summary: What if there was another Jack Frost? What if they were a girl? What if she was Pitch's child?
1. Winter

"This person you're talking about isn't one from your past, no?" Santa asked.

"I don't know who Winter is or why she won't leave me alone," Jack Frost told them.

I kept myself hidden from all of the Guardians, but Sandman. Why, because he couldn't talk.

"Have you seen her?" Tooth Fairy asked.

"Yes," Jack told her.

"Black hair with blue streaks in her hair plus icy eyes?" Easter Bunny asked.

"Yeah, how you know?" I loved it when he couldn't see what was behind him, even with his eyes.

"She's behind you."

"Hi, Bye." I said and vanished.

Sandman was clapping and was probable having the time of his life.

"How did she find us?" they were asking themselves.

"It's easy for one to find those who do not want to be found to be found." The worst man in the world was back, "Now let's play."

Jack was so scared when that ball of sun shine was aimed at him. I know I had to do something and that something was to put a wall of ice in front of him.

I know what you're thinking. Ice, really, how about the romantic thing like dive in front of it not just block it.

"Well she's here that's early, a little too early. She must like you, Jack."

"Pitch Black, what do you want?" Jack, after being nearly melted had his swag back, asked.

"Nothing yet, boy," that was all Pitch Black said.

I needed to show myself to them and I did when he left.

"That was close," I said.

"Who are you?" Bunny asked.

"I'm Winter," I don't get how they couldn't know who I was.

They stood there just thinking for what felt like hours and I just left. If anything happened I would know because Sandy would tell me.

I could see in his mind and Man on the Moon was talking to them. He warned them of Pitch planning an attack and told them of a new guardian. That's when I knew I had to leave for the privacy of the newbie.

I started to walk around in some little town when Jack showed up.

"What's up?" I asked.

"We can do this the easy way or the hard way."

"What do you mean?" two yetis showed.

"The hard way it is."

I was shoved into a bag and was thrown into a portal, and that was it for at least a few hours.


	2. Why?

"Santa, we already have Jack why do we need her?" Bunnymund asked.

"I don't know ask Man on the Moon?" he replied.

I wiggled my way out of the sack only to see everyone starring at me.

"Worst trip ever," I mumbled.

"Honesty, I like it," Jack said.

I laughed at that.

I took a good look around and saw we were in Santa's palace, the toys, the elves, the reindeer, and the cookies.

"Chocolate chip, sugar, oatmeal, chocolate, pumpkin spice, molasses..." I started to name them off, and then I stopped to ask, "Why am I here?"

"You're a Guardian now," Tooth said, "Can I check your teeth?"

"No you can't," I hate it when people look in my mouth, "Why?"

"Man on Moon chose you," Bunnymund said, he didn't sound happy.

"Why?"

"Could you stop asking that?"

"Why?" I was doing it to get on his nerves, even though my mind had visions flowing through it of every Guardian being chosen.

Sandman was trying to get their attention and tried to tell them that I was seeing things, but they couldn't believe what even they couldn't see. Just like the children they protect.

"Sorry," I muttered.

Sandman patted my shoulder and tried to comfort me but it didn't help.

"You were chosen to protect children till your last breath, why?" Tooth asked

"I don't know. All I ever do is hurt people."

"Not on purpose, though."

"Never."

I tried to think back to my past but like always, it was empty. It's hard to be a hero, or even a Guardian for that matter, without a memory. I guess I know how Jack felt when he became one.

"You said I was honesty, what do you mean?" I asked him. There was that little glint of ice that I loved in his eyes.

"I hated the trip," he simply replied.

Santa was about to say something when jack and I just fell to our knees in pain, grabbing our heads.

"Well it appears I can do harm to both of them at the same time," Pitch mused, "This will be fun."

The Guardians pulled out there weapons just as I blacked out, not knowing what had just happened.


	3. How?

I didn't know what just happened but I woke up in some strange room. The beds were rough and felt like millions a grains of sand that where wetted to mold a bed.

"She's walking up," everything sounded fuzzy but I knew it was Bunnymund.

As my vision cleared I saw everyone was either surrounding me or Jack, who looked just as bad.

"What happened?" he asked Tooth, I felt kind of jealous but I knew that I couldn't have been much help because I was thinking the same thing.

"Pitch broke into North's workshop," she said, her feather's poked up when she said that name.

Sandy made a question mark showing that he had no idea how he did it.

"I think I saw something before I woke up," I told them, "It was really fuzzy, though, and it wasn't Bunny. It looked like four kids with brown hair ice skating and two of them fell in."

They turned to Jack, silently asking a question, he shook his head "no". I kind of wanted to know what that secret message was.

"Are we in Sandman's Sand Castle?" I asked trying to lighten the mood. Apparently, Jack thought the same thing and started to crack up. At first it was a little so he wasn't being rude, but I guess he couldn't hold it.

"That very rude of you, Winter," Tooth lectured, but behind her Sandman was clapping like mad. Santa's started his big, deep belly laugh and Bunny started to crack up as well.

"That's a good one, mate" Bunnymund told me when he could stop laughing for a minute.

"Guys, stop she's being rude," Toothfairy looked pretty agitated.

"Yeah, that might have been a little, but look at Sandy's face." Jack told her. Everyone then turned and his face was bright red.

"Never knew sand could turn red," I said.

"Well he can." Tooth snapped. I swear she hated me.

"So, Pitch can hurt us?" I put on a confused face.

"Yes he can. He hasn't been ever able to hurt anyone without touching them before." Santa explained.

I hopped out of the sand bed and grabbed Jack's staff.

"Hey!" he yelled.

I gave him a look that told him to be quiet, and examined his staff.

"He broke it that's how." I told them, "How did he break it."

Jack signed before he told us anything, "I gave it to Pitch to save Baby Tooth."

"YOU WHAT!" I screamed at him, "Why?"  
"He would have killed her."

"I know the life of a friend would seem like the most important thing, but when it comes to the staffs, never give them to anyone. Not any other Guardians, not a snow-man, not even someone who is just like you."

"Why, mate?" Bunnymund asked.

"The powers in the staffs are so great that they could freeze even the hottest deserts and maybe the sun." I explained.

Sandman made the number two and a staff.

"Yes there are two. I have one, well I did till the yetis stuffed me into the bag." I told them giving an angry glare at a yeti that came with us, "I have to retrieve it."

I started to walk out of the room but got dizzy.

"Easy, mate," Bunny said as he set me back on the bed, "we'll get it."

"No, I have to," my vision started to turn black. Sandman finial hit me with his dream sand and I fell into a deep slumper.


	4. Where Are they?

"_Where am I?" I asked. _

"_Winter!" someone called._

"_Who's there?" I called back._

"_Winter, I'm scared." _

"_Who are you?"_

"WINTER!" I felt like I was in an earthquake.

I opened my eyes only to see Jack's worried face there.

"Jack," I hugged his neck.

"Hey, are you okay?" he asked, I could tell he was worried, "You were shaking, and moaning."

"I heard a voice," I was about to cry, "I don't know whose voice but it was really familiar."

"Hey it's okay," he sat back on the bed and wrapped his arms around me, "Santa has your staff. Hey it's okay to cry." So I finally let go of all my icy tears.

"Thank you."

"Do you know your past?"

"No."

"Let's go see Tooth after you get ready."

"Okay."

I got up and readied myself, and headed out the door.

"Tooth, we need your help," Jack was explaining.

"I can't just let you take her teeth. I… I don't even know if I have her teeth." She started to stutter at the end.

"How can you not?" I asked.

"Well you might have been before I became the Tooth Fairy." She stopped for a second, "Or Pitch might still have them."

"We'll come with you to your realm." I told her and Jack nodded in response.

"Fine."

I went to Santa, who was talking to Man on Moon.

"Sorry to interrupt," I said, "but I need my staff."

"Of course, we were just making sure it wasn't broken," he told me.  
"Thank you."

Tooth, Jack, I started to fly to the Tooth Palace. I've never been there before, but I heard that it looked like bird cases. And it does.

Baby Tooth went to check for my teeth, but she said that they weren't there.

"So we did have your teeth, but we never got them back from Pitch." Tooth said we she heard what Baby Tooth said.

"And you never get them back." Pitch's shadow was looking at us, "Any happy memory she's ever had will be mine."


	5. Why did I do this?

"Pitch's what are you doing here?" Tooth's feathers were rising up in fright and fear.

"I'm here for her," his voice was cold and so eerie, and as he said that he pointed to me.

"Never," Jack stood in front of me guarding me.

Tooth looked at one of the minis, and they started to fly out of her realm. She was heading to Santa and the others.

"Jack, let me go," I don't want them to get hurt just because of me.

"What! No, I won't let you go."

"Jack, please." I walked out from behind him and stood to face Pitch, "I'm willing to go with you only if you promise not to hurt them."

"You have my word." He reached for my arm and started to lead me to the shadows, "Your staff, please."

"No"

"Fine"

We left through the shadows and Jack was on his knees in shock when I last saw him. I looked at his staff and widen my eyes. They're meant to look like Santa's eyes when their full of wonder. I think he got the message.

"In," Pitch shoved me into a cage and chained my arms to the sides, "Now give me your staff."

"No," I said. I guess I shouldn't have said that, because he slapped me across the face.

"Now!" he commanded.

"Fine," I tossed it to him. And he just snapped it and throw it out and over the side, "NO!"

"You don't need that now, my little girl."

"I'm not your little girl." I snarled at him.

"You're my daughter, how you turned human, I don't have the faintest idea how."

"I not your daughter! I'm a Guardian!" I was shouting and thrashing about.

"Maybe a story will calm you. Once in the Dark Ages, there was a woman, on who loved the darkness. She knew I was always near her and once she finally started to talk to me. I grew to love her and she grow to love me. One day, our last day together we embraced, I shouldn't have to tell you what that means should I?" I shook my head no, "Good, so continuing, that was the last day we ever saw each other but I always kept taps on her. She was like us, someone who could only be seen if she was believed in. Her name was Dreamer. How she kept you inside of her till she was in young Jack's village is a mystery to me." He started to pace back and forth, "She kept you in her still till he was born so you would be born only a week younger than him."

"Why?"

"Because she didn't want me to know of you, but with you being born on the darkest night of the winter, how could I not know of you? I will leave you to think about that." And he left me on the floor of the cage crying.

I knew my father was dark, but I thought it meant he worked in the darkness, like at night. With dreams, stars or even just protecting children who live at night.

"How?" I kept asking myself, "AHHHHH!"

A shock of energy went through my body.

"Did I forget to tell you that you're my weapon, now?"

I didn't answer just cried. He took my conductor and was trying to make it snow all over the world till any child that ever believed in any winter season sprit or holiday wouldn't be able to work or deliver anything.


	6. How I became Me

"_Jack," Bunnymund was shaking his shoulder, "what's wrong?"_

"_Bunnymund, he's in shock." Santa was trying to get Jack up._

"_He's going to kill her," Jack kept repeating that._

"_He doesn't have her staff." Santa told him, "She gave it to me."_

"_I want her back," Jack was on the verge of tears._

"_I know," Santa was comforting him, "What day is it?"_

"_The twenty-fourth of December," Tooth said, "Santa, you have to go your behind."_

"_I need help to deliver this year," he told them._

"_We'll help."_

_They started the delivers but the chimneys were cover in ice and the windows were frozen shut._

"_We need to use the ground." Bunny said. So they delivered the presents by traveling under the houses and in Bunnymund tunnels._

"_We made it." Santa said, "Just barely."_

"_Time to check on Jack," Tooth said. They left him with the elves._

"Up, NOW!" It was Pitch.

"AHHHH!" I screamed, "Plea…please stop."

"Why?"

"Just please."

"No." he shocked me again, "would you like your memories?"

"N…no," I was actually cold for once, but this cold meant that I was scared.

"Well to bad, pest. We'll watch them together." He grabbed my hand and we both touched my teeth.

xXx

"_Winter," a man said. He was the man who I thought was my father, "I'd like you to meet Lucus and Jackal Frost."_

"_Hello." I was in one of my shorter skirts and I had pants one underneath them, "Are you Lucy's brother?"_

"_Yes." He brown eyes melted me, "She's a little sick right now, though. Your Daniel's sister?"_

"_Yes."_

"_Winter, Jack this maybe against how you two plan to live but we wish you two to be married to each other," my father said. _

"_No." Jack and I said in unison. _

_xXx_

Pitch's eyes were burning holes in me while we watched.

"Stop." I begged. I wanted to know who I was but on my own time.

"Never," he smiled that scary smile of hid.

xXx

"_Winter," Daniel called, "Let's go skating with Jack and Lucy."_

"_Okay." I didn't want to but I would do anything for him._

_I started to fall in love with Jack but he would always love his sister more._

"_I'll run over and tell them that we will." And he left. I got our skates ready and started heading to our spot. _

"_Danny, we'll practice a little till we head over to them." I told him. I had my staff with me just in case he needed to hold on to it._

"_Okay."_

_We started to skate when I had to take mine off. I set mine next to me on either side when Danny said he was worried._

"_Why… Oh." I saw why. The ice around him was really thin, "Don't look down." I warned him._

"_I'm really scared."_

"_It's okay. How about a game?" I asked trying to keep his mind off of things, "How about Frog Hop, like we play every day."_

"_Winter, your eighteen and you still play that?"_

"_Yes, now one hope," I jumped a little to the thick ice, "Your turn, three hops. Careful." _

_He moved carefully three spots and all I needed was one more hop. I hoped and grabbed my staff, grabbed him and swung him over to the snow bank. I was flung to where he had just been and was about to take a sign of relief when I fell in._

"_WINTER!"_

XXx

"Well that was fun." Pitch said, "Or that would depend on who I was asking?"

I was crying. I met the Man on the Moon only a few hours after that happened to me.

"Jack, don't!" there was a voice. It sounded like Bunnymund.

"PITCH!" Jack yelled.

"How did you find me again, Frost? Well never mind that, just say goodbye to her." He pointed at me.

"Jack," I said, "why did you come?"

"For you," he told me, "I looked at my memories and most of them had you in them."

"How sickening," Pitch gagged, as his Nightmares gathered around him.

The Guardians were standing behind Jack weapons drawn. There was going to be a fight.

And that fight would be over me.


	7. The End

I didn't like what happened next. Bunnymund nearly lost his tail, while Tooth Fairy nearly lost one of her wings. Santa and Sandman were fine, mostly, while the Nightmare's number shrunk.

As the fight waged on I was still trapped in my cage chained to the wall.

Jack was fighting Pitch so much passion, almost like if he didn't win he would die. Every so often one of them would look up at me. When Pitch looked up you would see a passion that should never be in someone's eyes.

When the fight ended, I don't remember much of what happened; Pitch was on the ground and was bleeding.

"You've won again, Guardians," he sneered.

"Let her go!" Jack demanded.

"Why should I?" he looked up at me, "A father has every right to keep his child where they find fit, and I say a cage is good." He pointed up to me and an electrical surge went through me causing me to scream.

"NO!" Jack yelled. All my power was aimed at them, mainly Jack though.

As I screamed in pain Pitched laughed. He made the ice rays hit all of the Guardians and his Nightmares.

He didn't care what he did to me, but he wouldn't go so far as to kill me. I know that he wouldn't want me to kill anyone, even though he wanted them dead, he would be alone if they weren't there.

_I don't want to die_, I thought, but I knew I would have to.

I shot all of my power that I had left in to the beam and I somehow made it hit Pitch. All of it, all of the power hit him.

"NOOOO!" he screamed, and as he screamed he turned to ice.

"NOOO!" Jack screamed when I just collapsed, "Winter," he flew up to me, "Please stay awake." He begged.

"Jack," I murmured, I put my hand on my heart and said, "I'll always be there. I'll never leave you, Jackal."

He laughed, a nervous laugh, a laugh that meant he knew what would happen next.

"I found my center," I whispered.

"What is it?" he was undoing the chains on my wrist. There was blood all around them.

"It's Fun."

"The only Fun you can have with beauty." He was crying, "Don't leave me."

"Never."

He lifted me up and took my staff from Santa; he flew with me in his arms. He flew me to Antarctica, his home. There was a castle there.

He took me in and laid me on a bed, where I felt a power surge. I took his hand and held it.

"I won't lose you," he love me and I loved him, an undying love.

As I held his hand, I felt my heart failing. My eyes growing heavy and my grasp relaxing as my breath slowed. I was ready. I escaped him once before but I couldn't this time.

"I love you." I said with my last breath.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"_You've fought for them for such a small time," A man in a black cloak said._

"_Where am I?" I asked him._

"_You're dead for, now." He said as he removed his hood. He had a skeleton face, "You deserve this much." he touch my forehead._

_XXxXxXxXxX_

"Winter?" Jack asked.

"Yes," I said, "I told you I would never leave you,"

He kissed me on the lips and murmured, "I will never leave you as long as you wear ice on your finger."

I felt something that was a little cold on my finger, and saw it was a diamond.

"Always."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**I know cheesy, right? But I love HPEA ENDINGS. (Happily Ever After)**

**I think I'll write a new story for this soon. **

**BYE!**


End file.
